


DAY 17 - His bully had a crush on him the whole time

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, Forgiveness, Hate to Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Or Naruto's hot body xD, Or alcohol, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, You can blame rain for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Sasuke was bullied at school everyday. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to take the matter into his own hands because no one could help him.WARNING - contains offensive words.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Chapter 1

"This must stop, Sasuke." His friend had mentioned it to him almost a hundred times.

"I'm aware of that, Suigetsu, but it's not that simple. You see it yourself..."

"I know, but it annoys me a lot, that we're powerless for that matter."

Sasuke just sighed. He had already formed a plan in his head.

At the end of the school day, like every day, his bully was waiting in the school yard, always ready with some way of humiliating him.

"Hey, fag! School is over, now you can go to whore in a brothel."

'What the actual fuck?' Sasuke thought. Then he looked in direction of that familiar voice of his worst nightmares, and saw the blond boy grinning as he looked at him with a mocking glance. His friends, as always, were gathered around him and laughed out loud.

Raven-haired boy glared at him, but didn't reply. He kept going his way, straight home. Suigetsu, his only friend, silently followed him, also looking at bully with angry look.

"Not that your'e fag, your'e also a chicken." Bully added and his buddies started laughing even harder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

This time it wasn't so terrible. The worse was when he would toss him against a wall, or to knock him to the ground, or in the mud when it was raining.

When they were at a safe distance from school, Sasuke said, "Of all the names he called me, the most annoying is a fag thing. How can he even know my sexuality?"

"I don't know. I guess he has no idea, he's just insulting you without thinking."

"You're probably right..."

They continued to walk in silence to their homes. Suigetsu tried to initiate a few topics, but saw that Sasuke was not in the mood to talk, so he gave up trying.

"See you tomorrow, then..."

"OK. See ya."

Sasuke thought that it would be a difficult task, to convince his older brother, Itachi. But Itachi easily agreed with him. "If you want it, and think it will be better for you, then I don't mind. But you have to be aware that you can't do it too often, this is maybe the last time you changed the school you attending."

Sasuke looked at him, as though he had always changed schools as he pleased. The thing was, Sasuke moved out of his previous school because of Itachi, and because they were forced to move out of the town, twice. 

This was the first time that Sasuke himself wanted to change his school on his own initiative.

"You don't like it there?" Itachi looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes. I don't like it there."

"All right then. It's decided."

"Thank you."

...

The next day at school, Sasuke informed his friend that they would not go to the same school together anymore.

"What?" The boy asked him surprised.

"As you heard. Three more days I have to endure this, and from Monday I attend another school..."

"Oh, that soon...?" Suigetsu looked at him with sad and disappointed look. "It's not fair... I know the reason you're doing it, but things might have been resolved differently..."

"They couldn't. If they could, they would have been resolved long ago."

"You're right, but ..."

"Don't worry. We'll still be friends and keep in touch. I'm staying here. School is in this same town."

"Ok, but..."

"Relax. You'll get used to it."

"Eh..."

"Lets go, or we'll be late."

Not even during that day did the boy pass without any humiliation. Some of the girls stood up for him, and defended him, but that didn't help and discourage his bully.

Naruto's father was the principal of the school, so the boy always acted as if he owned the whole place. He was popular and 90% of the students loved and supported him. The other 10% were his victims for humiliating, and their closest friends. But, as both Sasuke and Suigetsu noticed, Naruto humiliated Sasuke most of them all.

He treated him the worst. That's why it was unbearable for Sasuke, and that was the reason he was full of bitterness. And the director didn't take any serious measures, because his son always managed to get out of everything, and make up a good story about every event.

But on Friday was different. 

It was Sasuke's last day at school. He wasn't attached to the place, so he didn't even have a hard time leaving it. He went there for about half a year, but the decision was clear, because he obviously did not belong to that place.

The insults did not come from another boy that day. And they saw each other, twice.

Naruto just watched him from a distance.

Sasuke couldn't stop wondering. 'Hmm, he probably found out I'm leaving... but if he does, doesn't he want to enjoy the last day and humiliate me to the maximum? Maybe he's plotting something for the end of the day.'

The black-haired boy could easily skip those three days, and don't go to school, but he wanted to show his bully that he wasn't scared. He was mentally preparing himself for anything that could his bully do to him by the end of the day.

The penultimate period, was physical. Sasuke slowly changed clothes in the locker room and noticed that everyone had somehow changed quickly, packed up and left in hurry for the next class. He was a little confused, but didn't attach much importance to it, and continued to dress at his usual pace.

When the locker room was completely empty, Sasuke heard footsteps behind him. He was already dressed up, and almost ready to go, so he turned around and saw the person he least expected to see at that moment. His blood froze in his veins. He remained to stand as petrified. His eyes widened, and lips parted, as if they wanted to rephrase a question, but not a single word came out of them. What would he have to say anyway...? The two have never interacted normally, ever. 

And he had no one around to call for help. 

Sasuke set out to bypass him and leave without saying a word, and to ignore him like he did in recent months. At first he retaliated and protested, but about two months latter, he completely stopped, and started to ignore him. Naruto was confused at first, and it seemed that he would stop harassing him, that he would be bored soon, but Sasuke was mistaken. What was worse, Naruto focused all his attention only on him. He started to ignore others. Sasuke always wondered what he did to the boy that he deserved a treatment like that.

When he picked up his belongings, he went in the other direction in order to bypass the other boy. Naruto was still standing there and looking at him.

Sasuke started to tremble, and for the first time started to fear for his life. He was sure that the blond had prepared something nasty because he came there alone. Maybe he wants to beat him up and he doesn't want to have witnesses... 'that's why everyone rushed out of the locker room. Or does he have a knife hidden in his pocket, and want to stab me to bleed... and leave me here to die?' He began to regret not staying home at least this last day as those tormenting thoughts crossed his mind.

As he made the first steps, he heard Naruto's voice, "Wait, where did you think you going?"

Sasuke's heart started pounding harder. He began to tremble even more, and tried to hide it, but failed. He had experienced fear before, but never so expressive. He could rather say that before he felt anger, shame, bitterness. 

They were always surrounded by other students, and never before had Naruto approached him alone. It all came down to humiliating him in public.

Sasuke didn't know him, and didn't know what the other boy was capable of... would he go so far as to physically hurt him?

He remained standing in the place and did not turn to face the blonde. He did not want the other to see his expression. His fear, confusion, vulnerability...

Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him. 'Oh, shit... just leave me alone, please...' he thought to himself as he shook all over his body.

And then the steps stopped right behind him. He still didn't have the courage to turn and look at him, but he uttered: "leave me alone."

"I don't think so..."

"Stay away from me!" Sasuke toyed with the idea of running.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively winced as he expected the blow and slowly began to turn toward the boy with an effort to defend himself. He raised his hands to his face and waited.

But the hit didn't come. 

After a few seconds, Sasuke removed his hands from his face and looked at the boy.

Naruto turned to face him and their eyes met. This time, Sasuke did not see that sneering look in those eyes. Instead, he stared into clear blue depths, and for a moment he forgot that the two of them were 'enemies'. He had never before been able to see the boy's eyes so closely and clearly. Sasuke began to feel confused. He blinked a few times and then asked: "what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that you don't have to leave school because of me. Here, I promise I won't make fun of you again." Naruto replied.

"What??"

"As you heard."

"Are you insane...? You've been harassing and humiliating me for half a year and now you're saying that you want to stop it suddenly? Just like that?? Well, I see that your father informed you of my departure after all."

"I know that seems crazy, but I promise you I will leave you alone."

"I don't need your promises! I decided to leave this school, so I'll do it. And no one will change my mind."

Naruto watched him with a look of remorse on his face. He seemed uncomfortable talking to Sasuke at all after everything he had done to him so far. 

Sasuke couldn't understand that sudden change.

"I know I've acted like a jerk so far and I want to apologize to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His fear replaced irritation and anger. He still thought Naruto was plotting to hurt him. He knew he couldn't trust him. And he won't believe him even though he looks at him with the look of a sad little puppy.

"I don't need your apology. It's too late for any remorse. After all, I don't trust you. At. All."

"I know. You're right. I deserved it because I couldn't behave around you differently..."

"Really? Then how can you behave normally in front the others? What did I did to you that I deserve all that shit?"

"You didn't do anything..." Naruto replied and bowed his head. He started biting his lower lip nervously and then after a short pause he added, "but I don't want you to leave."

"Ha! Because you won't have anyone to harass? Looks like I am good material for that."

"No, not because of that..."

"You know what? Go to hell. I'm leaving and no one will stop me!" Sasuke made his way to the exit, but Naruto stopped him halfway. He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He dipped his other hand into Sasuke's black hair and clasped their lips in a kiss. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He stood still for a moment until his mind had processed the information and sent him a signal to push Naruto away.

"What's wrong with you??" he instinctively wiped his lips with back of his palm.

Naruto stood before him and breathed out loud. He also had confusion in his eyes, as if he himself did not know what had actually happened.

"I... I..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He just kissed a BOY. The boy he humiliated the most, for months. He didn't know what got into him to act that way. 

Or maybe he knew.

It was fear.

The fear of not seeing that black-haired boy again, of whom he often had hot and wet dreams. The boy he always imagined when he was masturbating and fantasizing about sex. The boy he was humiliating in reality, in thought that way he would hide from himself the feelings he had for him.

"Sasuke..., I..." 

But Sasuke left the locker room. Naruto didn't even try to stop him anymore. And what could he tell him? That he secretly likes him? Or that he did all this because of his repressed sexuality? Ridiculous.

He took a deep breath. He knew he deserved it. He sat down on the bench, leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his palms.

He really didn't know what to do. And until he got a better idea, he decided to sit alone in silence.

And time passed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I intended to end this story, but I decided to add a second chapter sometime in February when this challenge end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I finally managed to finish the series.
> 
> Chapter is longer than expected, but I hope that you'll enjoy it.

From that Monday, Naruto no longer saw the certain black haired boy at his school. And he knew it was his fault, and the guilt began to torment him each day more and more. He tried to persuade his father not to let the boy transfer to another school, and to keep him somehow in the same school. But his father denied it, saying that he could not and had no reason to reject the boy's request for transfer. Well, he was right.

Seeing that it was inevitable, Naruto at least drew information to which school the black-haired boy had transferred to. He needed to know where to find him, because he wanted to try to apologize at least one more time.

It took about a week as Naruto mustered up the courage to go and find him, and when he was already standing there, by the entrance to the school yard, he began to feel anxious and stupid too. He didn't see Sasuke among the crowd of students. It could also be that he wasn't in school that day, or that he had less lessons... Naruto knew he would be coming there until he see him again.

He stood nervously in the place, looking for that familiar face among the crowd of students who were going from school to their homes. As the minutes passed, he was already losing hope that he will see Sasuke that day. And then, after another five minutes, when the last students were already leaving, Naruto saw Sasuke walking through the yard to the exit.

His nervousness doubled. His body started to sweat and shake. He had the feeling that his heart nearly popped out of his chest. He began to panic and suddenly forgot everything he planned to say to the boy. He had a desire to just turn around and run home, then he remembered that he had decided that he didn't want to be a coward and that he had to face the other boy again and apologize to him.

As Sasuke approached the exit, Naruto felt his nervousness increase. When the black-haired boy saw him standing by the door he paused. There was a shock visible on his face, but Sasuke quickly masked it and started to stare. He didn't give a step back or forth, he just stood in place.

Naruto swallowed hard, and decided to come closer. When Sasuke saw that the blond boy was approaching him, he began to move backwards. "What are you doing here?! Don't come any closer!"

"Sasuke, listen to me!" Naruto began to speak, panicked. He didn't want the boy to run away from him.

"I have no reason to listen to you. Leave me alone!"

"Sasuke, please..."

"No!"

"I am sorry. I am so sorry..."

"I don't care! Just fucking leave me be!"

Naruto felt broken. And the fact that it was all his fault, was eating him from inside. "What should I do that you forgive me?"

"Nothing! I have no plan to forgive you."

Another invisible punch. Straight to the heart. 

Well, deserved.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore and knew that he would soon burst into tears. To avoid bigger embarrassment, he turned and ran away. He began to run as far as his feet took him. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home. He had a desire to be somewhere far away from everyone.

He wanted to shout, to break something, to break that anger and sadness out of himself.

He ran until he reached a nearby park. There he paused beside an empty bench to catch his breath. He no longer had the strength to run. He collapsed on that bench and dipped his head into his palms and began to cry softly. And then he started yelling at himself. "I'm an idiot! I ruined everything because I'm a fool! Dammit! FUCK! Aaaarrghhh... Naruto you're fucking idiot!"

He began to pull his hair out as tears streamed down his face. It was the first time he had cried for what he had done. The first time he realized and admitted to himself how much that boy meant to him. He felt hopeless. "What do I do? How can I make him forgive me when I don't deserve it...?"

The blond boy sat on the bench until he stopped crying and calmed down a bit. He realized one thing, that he need to change.

...

A few days had passed since Sasuke saw Naruto in front of his school. He was afraid Naruto would start chasing him every day, but he was relieved when he didn't see him again. He came home that day from school and saw that his brother was home as well.

Itachi was sitting at the table and stopped reading the newspaper. "How was at school, Sasuke?"

"It was okay. It wasn't bad. I just have to get used to it..."

"Was it better than in the previous one?"

"Yes. Better."

"Good. Lunch is ready."

"I'm just going to wash my hands and to change my clothes."

When they had finished their meal, they heard someone ring the doorbell. "Sasuke, answer the door. I'll clear the table..."

Sasuke reluctantly walked toward the door because he didn't have a good feeling. He began to panic at the thought of seeing a blond boy standing on the other side. But that would be nonsense, wouldn't it? Would Naruto go that far and show up at his door? Sasuke began to doubt it. But the panic did not leave him until he opened the door.

When he opened it, he saw a stranger, delivery man, holding a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. Sasuke blinked his eyes in confusion and the man asked: "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"These flowers are for you."

"What?"

"This bouquet..."

"No, no... I think it's a mistake." Sasuke didn't want to accept it.

"They told me to deliver them here. If you are Sasuke, then they're for you."

Sasuke reluctantly accepted the bouquet and thanked grimly. He hurriedly closed the door and walked toward the living room as he opened the piece of paper attached to the flower. He already had a clear idea who the sender was.

Itachi approached him with a visible curiosity on his face. He was amused when he saw Sasuke frowning with a bouquet in his hand as he read the letter he received with the flowers.

When Sasuke apparently read it to the end, he crumpled it and looked again at the bouquet and at his brother. Anger manifested on his face and he gritted his teeth. He looked at the bouquet again and headed for the trash can. Itachi followed him a little worried.

Sasuke paused as if he hesitated whether or not to throw the bouquet in the trash can. To Itachi, it looked like his brother was about to 'explode', as he was red in the face and shaking. Then he suddenly started to tear those flowers and scattering them all over the kitchen shouting: "I hate you! I. Fucking. Hate. YOU! Damn you!!!" Damn youuu!!! Aaaaaaa...!"

Itachi backed away from him and looked at him with a confused look. He had never seen his younger brother so angry and out of control. He just wondered who could make him so angry. And who Sasuke hates so much? He had no idea who could cause that rush of feeling from his brother.

When Sasuke was done, he ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

...

The next day, when Sasuke was heading home, he saw in the distance a blond boy watching him. Goosebumps popped out of his skin, and he felt nervousness mixed with irritation. All the while he was going home he looked back to see if Naruto was following him. He did not see him go after, but just in case he went the bypass.

Also in the following days he saw him from the distance, but the boy apparently didn't dare to approach him. Sasuke was glad, because he had no desire to speak to him. Nor he have planned to forgive him.

It was Friday. Sasuke was slowly walking home, alone again, when he heard someone running after him. He turned. Ready to shout as he was convinced it was Naruto, but when he saw who was trying to reach him, he paused and waited. It was his friend, Suigetsu.

"Hey!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you have time to hang out." Suigetsu asked panting.

"Oh... yeah. Sure."

"Usual place?"

"Yes."

"We haven't seen each other for a while, so I wanted to have a little chat. I would be bored at home anyway."

"It's okay."

"So what's new? How's school?"

"Good. I still don't have any friends nor enemies, but I do have few fangirls." Sasuke replied simply and rolled his eyes.

"Hahahah... that could be expected. And do you like any of them or you ignore them all as you did back there?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped and glared at him, "are you kidding me Suigetsu?"

"Heheh, sorry, my mistake. It might be a better idea to rephrase the question... Do you like any of the boys who hints on you, because I'm sure there are a couple of fanboys among those girls."

The raven-haired boy sighed. At the mention of that, he immediately thought of the blond boy who had harassed him for months, and now wanted forgiveness from him. He suppressed that thought and replied, "No. I don't like anyone."

"Well, it's ok. There is still time for that kind of things..."

"And you? Did you find anyone?"

"Me? No... I didn't have luck jet."

Sasuke continued to walk in silence. They walked toward the park and headed to sit on 'their' bench. Suigetsu was a little nervous because he wanted to mention a slightly uncomfortable topic.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know you hate him and that you can't stand him, and that you don't even want to hear his name, but lately I've noticed strange changes on Naruto. Not only did I, everyone noticed them. A few days ago he came to me to apologize. It was kind of strange, you know... I never expected something like that from him."

"Well, you're right. I can't stand to hear his name." Sasuke's brows furrowed and he continued, "you didn't forgive him, did you?"

"Well... I didn't even have the opportunity to give him an answer. He just came and apologized to me in front of everyone who was present around us at that moment. But he didn't wait to see if I accept it or not. He just did it and he also apologised to the others he had mistreated by then." Suigetsu glanced at Sasuke, but Sasuke just looked in front of himself as he walked. He didn't respond, so the boy continued, "I'm just curious... did he tried to find you and apologize to you too?"

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to talk about it. According to his expression, Suigetsu noticed that he was, but he no longer wanted to insist and question him further.

After a short pause Sasuke spoke, "he was, but I didn't, and I have no intention of forgiving him."

"Oh, ok. You have full right to do that. I just wonder what happened to someone like him suddenly opting for such a change. Now he always seems thoughtful, sometimes even sad, but the interesting thing is that everyone still supports him. No one seems to care if he is a bully or not. I expected his friends to turn their backs on him, but nothing changed about that. The other groups of bullies are still acting as before, but as far as Naruto and his friends are concerned, they have completely stopped harassing. I could even swear that I saw them defend the others who were bullied."

Sasuke said nothing more. He only changed the topic of conversation. Suigetsu realized that his friend no longer wanted to talk about it, so he accepted the different flow of conversation without protest. 

He simply had to put that out of his head. And Sasuke now knew about it, so his mission was over.

...

Naruto was no longer coming to Sasuke's school to watch him from a distance, nor to try to approach him. Sasuke felt relief. 

Better to say, he should feel relief, but instead, for some reason, it tormented him. He just thought about blonde boy even more.

Days and weeks went by.

And Suigetsu completely stopped mentioning him, and Sasuke didn't want to ask questions. It would be stupid, and Suigetsu would ask stupid questions afterwards.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't care about him.

He has been just curious, nothing more.

Every day he struggled to forget. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes, not.

And always when his brother asked about those flowers, Sasuke didn't give him an answer. He didn't want his brother to find out he had been bullied at his previous school. It's all been over anyway, so there was no reason to talk about it.

But every day he would look for that wild blond head. Through the streets when he went to school, and when he was going back home. But there was no sign of him.

Sasuke felt frustrated with himself. Why is he always thinking about him, and why did he start to hope to see him at least once again?

'That's pathetic. Just what is wrong with me?' He always thought when he finds himself thinking of him.

He exhaled sharply, annoyed with himself. His new friends looked at him curiously again, and one of them asked: "what's the matter, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just continued to walk forward, and without looking at the black-haired boy, he replied, "nothing, Sai. I'm just tired. That's all."

And they kept going home. His friends were talking to each other and Sasuke was just walking quietly between them.

...

It passed a few more months. And things haven’t changed much.

Sasuke was doing well in the new school. He had two good friends, kept in touch with Suigetsu, and over the weekend they all went out to playrooms, discos, and when they turned eighteen they were going to different clubs.

But still, his old habit remained: to look for that blond haired boy about whom he should have stopped thinking long ago, and whom he should only hate and nothing more.

He still had him blocked on Facebook. But that evening, curiosity won and Sasuke unblocked him.

He wanted to see, once again... what, exactly, he didn't want to admit to himself.

Or...

Well, he just wanted to see those sky-blue eyes one more time.

And that smile.

That face...

"Just what the hell I am doing...? I should forget about him long ago. I... I..."

But he couldn't help it.

"Damn it!"

He was suddenly able to see his profile again, and when he saw the profile picture, he froze. He couldn't take his eyes off it, and he clicked on the photo to see it fully.

He had a strong desire to see better.

Although Sasuke wasn't aware of it, the pupils in his eyes enlarged. He swallowed his saliva and licked his dry lips. His pulse accelerated.

He stared at the picture of blond haired boy, who was smiling slightly as he looked at the objective. His blue eyes were clearly visible in the picture and Sasuke stopped breathing for a few seconds. The boy changed a little, he could immediately notice. He looked more mature now. After all, it's been almost two years since Sasuke last time saw him.

That smile... those eyes...

'Oh. Crap.'

At that moment, Sasuke remembered their kiss in the locker room. 

And that look in those eyes.

He began to look at boy's other profile pictures. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop. There were a total of ten photographs available to public. For the most part, Naruto was alone and on few photos he was with his friends. And in every picture he looked irresistible.

Sasuke noticed it with horror.

His lips parted and he still couldn't pull his eyes off the screen. He just flipped through the photos back and forth.

No.

He slowly started to be aware of his feelings.

'No way.'

"No, no, no, no..."

Well. Fuck.

He almost broke the laptop, as he slammed it. As if that might help him with the newly created 'problem'.

"No, please, no..."

He lowered his head to the table. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"No! I will not fall for you! Not now. Not later. Not ever." He mumbled to himself.

'I can prevent it. Yes. I have to prevent it.' A plan began to form in his mind. He was convinced that it would work, and that what was going on was some transient phase. He decided to contact Suigetsu.

Sasuke opened his laptop and started it again. Naruto's profile was still in the middle of the screen as he had left it before slamming the screen down. Then he went to profile information, because he wanted to check something out before closing it completely.

Is Naruto single or not? That was the question what tormented him most at the moment.

He soon found out the answer to that question and was relieved when he saw that it write - single.

Then he went out of Naruto's profile, and decided he will no longer go to his profile and look at the his pictures.

He wrote to Suigetsu: 

-Hey. Are you there?

-Yes. I'm here.

\- Do you have any plans for tonight?

\- No

\- Would you like go to the club with me?

\- Whoa! You want to go to the club on your own initiative??

\- Yes

\- Hm... OK then. Sai and Juugo will go with us?

\- I'll call them

-OK, see ya.

...

"So, if I understand this correctly, today you are planning on finding someone?" asked Suigetsu a little surprised, "it was about time."

Sasuke just shot him a look and added: "you can also find someone..."

"I don't need that for now. I broke up recently. And you know well with whom..."

"I know."

"Well, that's why I don't need anyone jet."

All three of them went into the club and looked for a suitable place to sit. They found a vacant table and headed to it. Sasuke immediately started to scan around the place looking for someone to start flirting with.

Since it seemed like everyone was in pairs, at least the ones he might be interested in, he decided to go to the dance floor and try dancing when he will have at least two drinks. Before, he mostly avoided dancing, but that night he needed it. He knew it was one of the best places to flirt.

When he felt relaxed from his drink, Sasuke went to the podium and started dancing. But he didn't have the courage to go there alone, so Sai went with him. The other black-haired boy was also single at the moment. He wanted to find someone too, at least just for one night.

At first, they danced together and then each of them was joined by one admirer. Sasuke immediately began to weigh the brown-haired man, thinking if he could imagine himself kissing him. Somehow he wasn't sure about that, so he didn't indulge in any deep flirting. He just kept dancing with him in the hope that he might find someone else.

A little later a black-haired boy joined them, apparently younger than the other man. Probably Sasuke's age.

That one seemed better to him. 

And Sasuke was picky. He didn't give a chance to anyone so easily.

Sasuke has only been in one relationship which was long about three months so far, and he broke up with his boyfriend because he simply realized that the relationship wasn't leading anywhere.

As they danced together, Sasuke saw a blond young man, with his back turned to him, not that far away. Then a few people leave the podium, and Sasuke had a clearer view of that man.

His heart skipped a beat.

Excitement began to flow through his body and he started to feel nervous.

'Is it - he? No, it can't be...'

When then the young man turned, their eyes met. He smirked at Sasuke, then turned his whole body towards the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke felt disappointment at an instant when he saw that indeed it wasn't the boy he wanted to see. He was blonde, but not the one Sasuke expected to see. He saw this man for the first time, and that man came closer to him. He noticed that Sasuke was watching him, and the man liked what he saw and obviously didn't want to miss the opportunity.

He had a wide smile on his face and when he approached, the other two at that moment backed away from Sasuke. 

At first glance he looked like Naruto, but the difference was obvious. Their hair and build were similar, but their face and expression was visibly different.

But Sasuke couldn't resist his charm, so he started dancing with him. The young man pressed their bodies together, and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. 

Together they moved with the rhythm of the music and Sasuke felt intoxicated with his presence, and soon he began to imagine that it was Naruto beside him and not some complete stranger.

When the young man started kissing his neck, Sasuke allowed it. They continued to move and the blond man suddenly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke was surprised, but he allowed it too.

But in his mind there were pictures of a completely different person while he was returning the kiss. 

It aroused him as the man deepened the kiss. Once again, he was trying to remember what it was like when Naruto kissed him back then. But he couldn't remember it fully, because he didn't pay attention to it at the time because at that moment that kiss meant nothing to him.

Afterwards, they went to a slightly discreet place and continued to kiss there. Sasuke was sitting in the young man's lap. He was excited, and he also could feel the hardness of another man on his inner thigh. While they were kissing, Sasuke kept his eyes closed and though he didn't want to, he imagined he was kissing Naruto. Emotions overwhelmed him, and he were a little more engrossed in his imagination. The blond man started kissing his neck again, but Sasuke didn't open his eyes. He was giving in to the feeling.

While Sasuke enjoyed kissing a stranger, whose name he didn't know, his friend Suigetsu looked at them with astonishment. He saw them leaving the dance floor and then he immediately went after them. Not because he was overly curious, but because he was shocked when he saw the blond man with him.

For a split of a second he thought he saw Naruto, so he jumped out of his seat and followed them as soon as he saw them. But when he was sure it wasn't Sasuke's bully, he felt relieved. He stood there for a while, at a safe distance, to make sure his friend was really okay.

One thing was strange to him; why, did Sasuke of all people choose someone who resembles his bully...? He shook his head and returned to his seat. Juugo asked him if something had happened because he suddenly escaped, but Suigetsu shook his head again and said, "Just a false alarm. I just thought I saw something... and I wanted to make sure that wasn't the case. I'll explain it some another time..."

"Um... okay." 

They continued to drink, but Suigetsu was still watching carefully the place where Sasuke was. He was worried about his friend.

When the blond man began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke opened his eyes at that moment and looked him in the face.

Instead of sky-blue eyes he saw gray. And he was instantly reminded that he wasn't kissing those lips he longed for.

The man paused, as if seeking permission to continue. But Sasuke broke the contact and started to get up, "Sorry, I can't. I-I'm really sorry..." He buttoned his shirt as he excused himself, and started to take a quick step toward the exit.

Suigetsu apologized to Juugo and immediately started running after him.

When he stepped outside, he saw Sasuke sitting curled up against a wall with his head down on his knees. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. Suigetsu rushed over to him with a question: "Sasuke, what happened?"

The black-haired boy did not respond to his presence.

Suigetsu crouched beside him and waited a moment, then he started to speak again. "Sasuke?"

Nothing, so he shook his hand a little. "Oi, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head and Suigetsu saw puffy red eyes. As he thought, Sasuke was indeed crying.

"Sasuke, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "No. He didn't, it's just..." he didn't know what to say.

"Then what's wrong?" Suigetsu insisted.

"I... I... I just couldn't."

"It's okay. You don't have to feel bad because of that."

"I know, but..."

Sasuke placed his head on his knees again. Suigetsu didn't know what to do, so he continued to crouch beside him. Then he remembered something and asked without much thought, "by the way, I almost got a heart attack when I saw you with him."

Sasuke raised his head and waited with curiosity for Suigetsu to continue. "I thought Uzumaki was with you and for a moment I panicked and followed you, but then I realized it wasn't him when I saw him better."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of Naruto's name and looked away.

Suigetsu saw a mixture of emotions on the boy's face. Pain, sadness, disappointment, hopelessness...

Suigetsu blinked his eyes in confusion and added, "don't say that you ran away because you noticed late that he look like him?"

"No. It wasn't because of that... but it was because of - him."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed loudly. He didn't know whether to tell him or not, but he decided to confide in his friend because he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "Because I'm an idiot. I think that... that I fall for him. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just did. And I know it's stupid." Sasuke finished the sentence visibly irritated.

Suigetsu's jaw dropped. He looked at him with wide eyes and visible confusion on his face. "W-What??"

Sasuke's face flushed and he looked down, embarrassed.

Suigetsu didn't know what to say or what to think. After a short pause, he asked: "since when?"

The black-haired boy looked at his friend reluctantly, then turned his gaze somewhere in the distance, trying to remember. "I don't know exactly... I only became aware of it today. He was always on my mind since I left the school and since he apologized to me and asked for forgiveness."

"Oh..."

"Yes. I know it's stupid, and I hope that all of this is just a transitional phase."

"I hope so too. Because he doesn't deserve you after all he had done."

"I know, but in vain when I can't order my heart who to choose."

"That's true..."

Sasuke again remembered the kiss, and the letter Naruto had sent him with the flowers in which he declared his love for him and said that he will wait for him as long as needed.

...

"You're planning on going to a party with us on Saturday, aren't you?"

Blonde boy looked at the girl and answered quickly: "Yes, of course."

"Good. I just hope that he will be there this time."

"Realistically, I doubt it, but I held my hopes too." Naruto retorted sceptical, with a frown on his face.

"One day or another you'll meet each other again."

Boy's heart clenched, he started to lose his hopes. "Probably. The only thing that bothers me is; will he ever forgive me? And to hope for something more from him is unrealistic."

The blonde girl sighed. "Well, you have nothing to lose anyway. As I have said to you repeatedly, this was the best way to win his heart. Everything else is on him and on sheer luck. If you are meant to be together, you will be in the end. I know it's not easy, but patience is gold." She paused and added, "you love him honestly, don't you?"

Naruto blushed and grinned, "Of course, Ino. And you know that. My love for him has not relented since I became aware of it. I miss him a lot all the time, and the opportunity to see him at least from the distance."

"I will hold thumbs for you. That you two meet once again already. It would be about time."

"Yeah..." Naruto replied with a sad look, and continued to copy the task his friend had brought him.

...

Saturday evening.

Sasuke was a bundle of nerves. Suigetsu tried to calm him down, but without success. "Are you sure he will be there at all?"

"No, but it's very likely that he will." Sasuke replied as he looked in the mirror and adjusted his hair. For half a day, he chose the clothes he was going to wear at the party. He ate almost nothing all day because of nervousness, and spent the half of a day staring at the TV or facebook. He was already frustrated that he was so anxious and impatient. "Dammit!"

Suigetsu looked from his phone in Sasuke's direction and asked: "what happened?"

Sasuke groaned: "Nothing. I'm just so fucking nervous, that I can't stand myself."

Suighetsu chuckled, "well, I can't recognize you either."

The raven-haired boy sighed loudly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was finally pleased with his appearance. "Now I'm hungry, but when I think I need to put something in my mouth, I'm sick."

"Hopefully you will be better tomorrow. Don't expect too much from tonight so you don't end up disappointed."

"I know. I'm trying, but... the thing is, I don't have high expectations at all. I'm just nervous about the possibility of seeing him again."

"Well, we'll see. Are you ready? Can we go?"

Sasuke shuddered and nodded.

Many young people were already gathered in the hall where the summer party was organized. And many of them were gathered outside.

Sasuke looked around in hopes of seeing him, but there was no sign of blonde haired boy. As they entered deeper into the hall, they found a place to sit. They sat and chatted, then ordered drinks.

More and more young people were gathering and loud music was playing. Nowhere between these known and unknown faces did Sasuke see Naruto. His nerves were already thin and he already thought he wouldn't even have the opportunity to see him that evening. He drank beer, glass after glass as if he wanted to drown his nervousness. But beer didn't help much, it just made him go faster to the toilet.

"I'm going to the restroom." He stated after a while. "Order another beer for me."

Suigetsu looked at him skeptically. He knew Sasuke wasn't used to drinking too much. But anyway, he ordered another drink for him.

Sasuke exited the toilet, and next to the door, was standing with his back resting against the wall, Naruto. And it wasn't a dream. Sasuke froze in place the moment he saw him.

The boy seemed to be waiting for him to come out. He turned to him and pulled his back from the wall. They watched each other for a few moments and Sasuke's heart began to accelerate its pace even more when Naruto headed forward.

Naruto hesitated, but came closer anyway, "Sasuke..." he started to speak, but couldn't find the right words. Brunette didn't run away from him, that was a good thing to start with. Naruto was nervous too, and didn't know how to approach him without scaring him away.

Sasuke was standing in the place, but had a desire to escape. He was anxious and afraid that Naruto would try something nasty again. But he wasn't worried about the act itself, as he was afraid that he would find that Naruto hadn't changed at all and that everything will be the same again.

He decided to stay, and waited for Naruto to come closer to him, because on the other hand he longed for his closeness. Although that seemed to him utter folly, he could not resist it. 'My hormones seem to have gone completely crazy,' he thought as he felt his rapid heartbeat and butterflies in his stomach. Then he turned his attention back to the boy already standing before him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke again and waited for Sasuke's reaction in fear that he will run away.

"Naruto." Boy acknowledged his presence and stared into his eyes trying hard to hide his feelings under his mask of indifference.

"Would you go with me for a walk?"

"What for, Uzumaki?" Sasuke still acted with disinterest.

"Just to talk..."

"Hn."

Being alone with your former bully wasn't the brightest idea, but Sasuke was willing to take the risk despite everything. Though he wasn't unprepared. He had a boxer in his boot and a tear gas in his pocket. Just in case.

Naruto wasn't sure if that was the answer, but he went after Sasuke who was clearly heading for the exit.

That should be another good sign. Sasuke accepted to talk to him.

When they were finally out Naruto caught up with him and they walked a little slower down the wide hallway between the parked cars.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto licked his dry lips nervously and suddenly didn't know how to start. Although he had rehearsed a similar situation a million times, now when the moment had really come, he was lost and didn't know what to say. Then after a short pause, fearing that Sasuke will lose his patience, he began to improvise a little. But he was still honest, even though it was no longer a rehearsed speech: "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know I'm not telling you this for the first time, but I want you to know that I haven't changed my mind and I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you in the past. I know it won't fix things, but I admit that I was stupid for doing all that horrible things to you."

"One thing stays. You're still stupid." Was Sasuke's answer, and a smug expression appeared on his face.

Naruto didn't expect to hear that, and paused in his speech. Confused. But he knew Sasuke was right, so he continued, "... yes it's true, I'm still stupid," he said, his face red. "I just hope that one day the memories of what I did to you will fade a little."

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, looking at the boy. He saw the hurt expression on his face and added, "but if you're really determined to never do it again with me or anyone else, then I think I can forgive you. BUT, I won't forget it."

"Of course. You have that right."

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"There's no reason to thank me."

Naruto swallowed hard. He looked again at the boy walking beside him.

They continued to walk in silence, and Sasuke suddenly walked to the bench and sat down, "I feel a little dizzy. I drank more than I should have."

"Oh... well, then you should rest a bit." Naruto replied and sat down beside him.

Silence was awkward. Both stirred in their place, but Naruto broke the silence first: "Well, how is it? Was it better at the new school?" Maybe a little inappropriate question, but he didn't know what else to ask.

"Yes, it was good. When you don't have someone to harass you on a daily basis, school is not such a bad place."

Naruto bowed his head even lower. He was ashamed and didn't know what else to say. Then suddenly Sasuke asked, "what about you?"

"Me? Well... I had my ups and downs. But I can say I'm okay."

Sasuke turned his look into the distance again. Starting a normal conversation with Naruto was a challenge bigger than he expected. It felt strange.

The tension was palpable between them.

"I haven't seen you at parties before. I'm really glad to finally have that opportunity today to see you again after a long time." Naruto declared unexpectedly after a brief silence.

Sasuke was glad to see him too, but he didn't want to admit it. He continued in silence to look into the darkness on the sky, lest Naruto accidentally read the emotions that started to form on his face.

It was odd, but it felt right.

Naruto puts his hand down on the bench next to Sasuke's hand and their fingers touched slightly. That small touch surprised Sasuke, so he glanced instinctively at their hands, then at Naruto. Their eyes met again and Sasuke saw a small smile playing on Naruto's lips.

Sasuke wanted to turn his gaze away from those intense blue and seductive eyes, but he couldn't. He was lost in them and indulged in the feeling that began to overwhelm him.

Naruto, meanwhile, began to move his fingers over Sasuke's, encouraged by not having Sasuke retreat from his touch. He continued to move his fingers up Sasuke's arm until he reached for his face. He gently caressed his cheeks and hair and Sasuke finally broke the eye contact and blushed hard.

Another good sign.

Sasuke liked all the attention the boy was giving him, even though he hated everything about him just a few months ago. Just a few months ago, he wouldn't have allowed it, that's for sure.

And now... now he wanted it more than anything. He wanted Naruto touching him and maybe doing other things that he tried not to think about at that moment, because it started to get tight in his pants even from those small touches.

Naruto knew that he can't rush things, and that he had to follow the reactions the other boy was unconsciously sending him. Ino told him he had to be patient. Very patient if he wants to achieve something with someone like Sasuke, especially since he has treated him badly in the past. Naruto knew that he had come a long way and that he shouldn't ruin the opportunity. But he lost sense of reality a little and was scared that he overdo it. But when he saw the redness on Sasuke's face under the street lights, he knew he still have a chance. Who knows, maybe the last one.

He stopped his touches for a moment, leaned closer and waited for Sasuke to turn his face to him. The moment Sasuke did that, Naruto pressed their lips into the kiss. At that same moment, he felt both, fear and excitement. 

Fortunately, Sasuke did not break the kiss. Naruto was pleasantly surprised, though he expected it to happen at any moment. Sasuke just parted his lips slightly and allowed Naruto to shove his tongue inside and deepen the kiss. Their lips moved smoothly and soon Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's hips and pulled him as close to himself as he could. Sasuke puts his hands around Naruto's neck and tucked his fingers into Naruto's wild blond hair.

They soon lose track of time while kissing relentlessly, both eager to get the best they can from the moment.

~~~

The rain was to blame for it.

It was a perfect excuse.

Or maybe that alcohol just kicked in...

The moans and groans could be heard in the back seat of Naruto's car as they both approached the climax. Sasuke was the first to drop the charge on Naruto's stomach as he rode him and driving him to his own climax as well. Naruto was helping him the way he moved him up and down his cock. Soon, Naruto filled the condom with his seed while he was deep in Sasuke's hole. He let out a cry of pleasure and Sasuke collapsed onto his naked and sweaty body. They both remained motionless in each other's arms. When they finally separated Naruto cleaned them. The car was started and the heating was on, because the night was cold and their clothes were damp from the rain, which suddenly began to pour. Instead of going to the hall where the party was, they hid in Naruto's car and continued to kiss. As their clothes were soaked with rain, they took it off because they were uncomfortable wearing it. 

They didn't plan to go that far, at least not so soon, but they couldn't resist because the desire was too strong. And just kissing wasn't enough. Fortunately, Naruto was prepared, and in some ways Sasuke, too, so there wasn't any big problem.

Naruto captured Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke didn't protest because he was also eager for his lips. And when they paused kissing, Naruto spoke: "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are we now?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that question. Sincerely he didn't know also, but answered: "two idiots."

Naruto blinked at that. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked. The boy was indeed cute, when he was puzzled. "I don't know. It's too soon to talk about it."

"How's that? We just-"

But Sasuke interrupted him. "I know. But, let’s not push things further as they already are. For now."

Naruto had a sad look on his face. "Oh. Right. Of course. Will we see each other again? I mean.. I would love to repeat those 'things' we did just now."

"Yes, I think we will."

"Good. I'd like that we become something more. I didn't have sex with you just for fun, you know?"

"I know. Me neither."

On that tanned face appeared bright smile. Sasuke's heart clenched and he was overwhelmed with emotions once again. For some reason he wanted to cry, but he managed to hold back his tears. He blinked a few times and breathed deep.

Oh irony...

After all, Sasuke had fallen for him.

"Is something matter?" Asked Naruto, concerned, and carressed his cheeks lovingly.

"No..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"I would love that everyone know that you are mine... of course, if you want to be."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just looked through the window, out into still falling rain. But that confession warmed his heart. Did he want it too?

Probably.

"You know what? From now on you need to watch what you are doing. If you break my heart, I'll break your bones."

Naruto grinned nervously. "Of course... you don't need to worry. My feelings towards you are sincere."

Of course the feelings were genuine, Naruto was aware of that. The only thing he was afraid of, was if he something accidentally messes up. But, he remembered that he was ready for anything so that Sasuke would always be happy.

Sasuke blushes slightly, and Naruto clasped their lips together again and pulled him into a tight embrace.


End file.
